You're My Forever
by sophbush
Summary: What would happen if Hank didn't allow married couples in his unit? Would Erin ever forgive him? Jay stays in intelligence, while Erin works at a different district. After four years of marriage, can they keep their love strong, even though they don't work together?
1. Chapter 1

"Babe, I'm home!" Jay yelled upstairs to his wife. Chloe came running in after him, giggling. The three year old ran upstairs to see her mom.

"Hey! There's my girl!" Erin said picking up the smaller version of herself. Erin kissed her daughters forehead and squeezed her tight.

"Missed you mommy!" Chloe said snuggling into her mothers chest.

"I missed you too, baby girl," Erin said holding her close as she walked down the stairs their brand new home, specifically made for them.

Jay stood in the foyer reading something on his phone. Erin and Chloe took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and scare him. They snuck up behind him and just as they went to scare him...

"Don't even think about it," He said, throwing them off. Chloe burst out laughing, causing Erin to also start chuckling. Jay turned around and shook his head at his girls.

Jay came closer and captured Erin's lips in a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Well hello," She said with a huge grin. Even after four years of marriage, he still made her the happiest woman alive. "How was work?"

"It was okay, I hate being away from you for so long..." He said to Erin, grabbing Chloe and throwing her up in the air and catching her, causing her to giggle again. "How was your day?"

"It was okay... I just hate being away from you too," Erin said making a sad face. It has been a month since Erin transferred out of intelligence. Hank wanted what was best for Erin, but after he caught Erin and Jay making unprofessional decisions, he confronted them. There had been many times where he wanted to transfer one of them. Their marriage effected their work ethic more than they realized. Jay was over protective, they got into arguments often, Erin would be stubborn, they would sometimes be so distracted by each other that they couldn't focus. It was time, so Hank made the decision.

What he hadn't thought about was how Erin would react. Erin was furious. She came in a day after Hank talked to them and quit. Hank assumed Jay would be the one to transfer, but either way they were both great detectives. After Erin quit, she stopped talking to Hank, basically ending their relationship. So, Erin got a new job as a detective in a district that was completely different than what she was used to. But, they made it work.

Erin and Jay deal with it, while also balancing a three year old.

Jay kissed his wife and daughter on the cheek. No matter what, they were his everything. He pulled them in his arms and held them close.

"Wuv you, daddy," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Chlo," he said kissing her head.

They pulled apart and Jay went into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Er?" He asked looking through what he could make. Jay usually cooked because Erin loved his cooking.

"Hmm, surprise me..." She said taking a seat at the granite counter.

Chloe took off for her toys in the massive living room.

"You know, this is actually good for us," Jay said turning around to face his wife. "Even though I don't see you as much during the day, it makes me appreciate the time I get spend with you and Chlo."

"I know, this is actually working. I mean, most married couples don't work together anyway. We were just fortunate that we met each other through work. Has Hank tried to talk to you about me or Chloe?" Erin asked.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes. He misses you guys." Jay said.

"I know he does, but it's hard. I don't know if I can forgive him..."

"Er, just keep in mind that Chloe also misses him, she doesn't understand." Jay said taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb around her palm.

Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, there was a knock on their front door. Erin had just tucked Chloe into bed and made her way downstairs to answer the door. She unlocked the door and when she opened it she was not expecting him to be there.

"Erin..." Hank said looking into her eyes, as they looked dryly back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU THANK YOU to Linstead901, who told me my chapter was in code... I was having trouble uploading this chapter and accidentally posted it in code somehow lol, I'm airheaded sometimes.. thank you for the reviews, I am really getting into this story so I hope to get an update in quick :)**

"Hank," Erin said, without emotion.

"I, uh, came to see you..." Hank said quietly.

"I can't even look at you right now," Erin said, angrier than ever, going to close the door in his face. "Please just leave me alone.." She whispered, trying to keep it together. She shut the door.

She had so much anger towards her father. Erin took a deep breath. Jay walked down to see where his wife had disappeared to. He saw Hank's car pulling out of the driveway and went to Erin.

"You okay?" He asked placing his hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied, as she started making her way back upstairs. She is still hurt by the way Hank betrayed her.

As she started to get changed for bed, Jay walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Erin, what happened?" He asked, watching as Erin got undressed angrily.

"Nothing Jay, he wanted to see me, I didn't want to see him. That's it." She said with an annoyed sigh. Jay walked closer and as she took her shirt off, he spun her around and started massaging her bare back.

"Lay down," He whispered in her ear. She laid down and enjoyed the feeling of her husbands hands on her back. He could calm her down in any situation. He knew her better than she knew herself.

"Mmm, thank you," She whispered. Jay trailed kisses down her spine till he got to her neck and flipped her over. Erin pulled Jay down so he was laying on top of her. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent.

"I love you," She whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, let's go to bed," He said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and rolling over to get under the covers. Erin grabbed one of Jay's shirts and put it on. She got under the covers and laid her head on his chest, cuddling up to him.

"You know, you are going to have to face him soon. Whether you like it or not, he is my boss, your daughters grandpa, and more importantly, he is basically your father." Jay said running his fingers through her hair.

"Mhmm.." She mumbled, drifting off to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

Erin and Jay woke up the next morning to their sweet little girl making her way into their room. Chloe was the biggest grump in the morning, just like her mother, but she always loved cuddling with her parents in the early hours before daycare.

Chloe walked over to her mothers side of the bed. Erin picked her up and put her in the middle of her and Jay. Jay, being the opposite of a grump in the mornings, always tried to get his girls to smile.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauties," Jay said kissing each of their foreheads, causing them both to groan in annoyance. He placed his hands on Chloe's tummy and started tickling her, earning loud giggles.

"Daddy stop! No!" She said in a fit of laughter. Meanwhile, Erin had a pillow over her face. Jay whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Should I tickle mommy too?" Chloe nodded her head excitedly.

Jay moved Chloe on his other side and got closer to his wife. He put his hands on her stomach also, causing her to giggle too. Her laughter was more angrier though.

"Jay Halstead! Stop it!" She yelled, as Jay grabbed the pillow that was over her face and through it on the ground. She rolled her eyes at him and got up out of bed. "I'm taking a shower." She said, pouting.

"Mommy's mad," Chloe whispered in his ear, giggling.

"She is just dramatic, you two are so much alike," He said, picking up Chloe and making their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I not dra-tic," Chloe sassed.

"Okay, drama queen, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Chloe yelled.

Chloe and Jay ate breakfast while Erin got ready for work and, once she was done, she ate breakfast also while Jay got ready. She soon got Chloe ready and was set to go to work. It was her day to take Chloe to daycare. Usually they would both go because they were going to the same place, but that wasn't the case anymore. Erin worked ten minutes away from Jay now.

As Erin and Chloe got in the car, ready to go, Jay came out to say good bye.

He gave Chloe a kiss and said good bye. When he went to Erin, he gave her a long kiss.

"I'll see you for lunch, okay?" Jay said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'll meet you. I love you," Erin said kissing him one last time before putting the car in reverse to pull out the drive way.

"I love you too," Jay said as he watched her leave. If one good thing came out of working in separate districts, it was how much they craved being with each other.

Erin dropped Chloe off at daycare and made her way to work. She worked in a unit kind of like her old one, but also totally different. Even though she was new, she was the head detective already on most cases. She was hell of a good detective and everyone she worked with could see that.

Her partner was young, just became a detective, good looking, and the best part, he let her call the shots. She drove, of course.

Her Lieutenant was an experienced man, probably in his forties, who was very laid back but also a great cop. His success rate was very high.

When she got into work that day, they had a huge case. She always hated the cases with children.

"Detective Halstead, you will be head of this case," Lieutenant Wolf had said when briefing the unit. Erin nodded her head and got to work.

When it was finally time for lunch, she met her husband at a small diner close to her work. She greeted him with a kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you," Jay said taking a seat across from Erin. "How is work?"

"I missed you too, work is work," Erin said, giving him a grin that showed off her dimples.

"So, the guys wanted me to ask if you and I wanted to go get some drinks with them tonight.. It's up to you, babe," Jay said locking eyes with her.

"Hmm. I miss them so much but what about Chloe? In the past when we went out, Hank would have sleepovers with her," Erin said frowning.

"Already took care of it, Will is free tonight and would love to spend time with his niece," Jay said grabbing her hand from across the table.

"Seems like you had this figured out," She said winking at him. The rest of lunch, they spent enjoying each other. Erin always did this thing that Jay loved when they held hands. She would fiddle with his wedding ring without even realizing it. It was his favorite thing.

The rest of lunch went by too fast and before they knew it, they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, she met her old unit at Molly's for drinks. Adam, Kevin, Kim, and of course, Jay were all waiting for her.

"There she is!" Kevin yelled as she walked over to the table.

"Here I am," She said, with a huge grin. Being around them made her so happy.

"There's my favorite Halstead!" Adam said, standing up to give Erin a bear hug. Kim followed and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much , Er," Kim whispered in her ear.

Jay sat off to the side and couldn't help but feel almost sad that she didn't get to see them that often anymore. They were basically her family. He should have been the one to transfer.

Erin made her way over to Jay and sat down close to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Erin, we are getting you drunk tonight whether you like it not," Adam said handing her a shot. Erin rolled her eyes, but took the shot.

"So how is the new unit?" Kim asked.

"Um, it's great. It's a lot different than what I'm used to but its nice," Erin said, faking a smile.

"Work isn't the same without you. I heard we are getting a new female detective to take your place soon..." Kim said, sighing sadly. Erin just nodded and faked another smile. Oh, how she wishes that were her. Whoever it was, was going to spend all day with her husband. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

The rest of the night was filled with catching up and alcohol. Erin was to the point where Jay had to stop her. Jay only had a couple beers so he could still drive them home.

Erin got very clingy when it came to drinking. She kept trying to rub her hand up and down Jay's thigh, but he stopped her each time and she would just giggle like a child. She got very giddy when drunk.

Ruzek was also completely wasted and kept hitting on Burgess. Kevin wasn't too bad but he was falling asleep all night in his chair. Nothing had changed.

"Alright, I've got to get my girl home, I'll see you guys Monday." Jay said helping Erin stand up.

"But Jayyyy.." Erin whined. Jay gave her a firm look and she knew not to press his buttons. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Bye guys!" Erin said waving to everyone, as Jay led her out to the car.

By the time they had to pick Chloe up, it was already ten o'clock. Jay told Erin to stay in the car while he went and got their daughter.

Chloe was fast asleep. Jay carried her out to the car and buckled her into her car seat. He thanked Will and they were on their way.

When he looked over at his wife, she was singing like a child. He couldn't help but chuckle at how drunk she was.

When they arrived home, Jay held Chloe in one arm and held Erin up as they walked, in the other arm.

Jay put Chloe to bed, then went to his wife. He laid her on their bed and undressed her. As he was taking her clothes off to put on her pajamas, she woke up and tried to pull his pants down, while giggling like a child.

"Erin... Not right now, you need to rest," Jay said grabbing her arms away from his belt. She giggled and pulled him by the shirt, so his forehead was against hers.

She gave him a sweet but sloppy kiss.

"Thank you for taking care of me.." She slurred, with a dimpled grin.

"Of course, I love you," Jay said kissing her lips. He pulled away when he tasted the liquor on her. "Jeez Erin, how much did you drink?"

"Not enough.." She sighed dramatically. Jay just laughed as he dressed her and tucked her in under the covers.

Jay stripped out of his clothes till he was left in just boxers. He crawled into bed and Erin laid on top of him, cuddling into his body.

"You're the best husband.." She hummed and kissed his chest, drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Jay woke up to his wife racing out of bed to their master bathroom. Thank god it was a Saturday and they didn't have to be at work. He ran in the bathroom and pulled her hair back as she puked. She had way too much to drink last night.

Erin brushed her teeth and then went back to bed.

Jay and Chloe made breakfast together. Chloe loved when Jay let her help cook. They tended to do this every Saturday morning. Erin eventually joined them when she was feeling a little better. Erin kissed her daughters cheek and her husbands lips, murmuring good mornings to them.

As they ate together, Chloe shocked them with a question they weren't expecting.

"Mommy, when are you going to have a baby in your tummy?" Chloe blurted out. Jay chuckled and looked at Erin.

"Yeah, babe, when?" Jay said smirking at her.

"Um.. Chlo.. I, uh.." Erin stumbled over her words, unsure of what to say.

"My friend's mommy has a baby in her belly. I want a little sister. Can you get a baby in your belly?" Chloe looked questionably at her mom.

"Chloe, mommy and daddy can't have a baby right now... We are too busy, sweetie.." Erin tried to explain to her daughter.

"Okay, mommy..." Chloe pouted, going back to eating her breakfast.

Erin looked over at Jay and raised an eyebrow. Jay just shrugged his shoulders. She let out a sigh.

Later that night, Erin and Jay lay together, both naked after an intense round of passionate sex. Erin traced her hand around Jay's chest.

"Babe," Erin whispered.

"Huh?" He asked placing a kiss on her head.

"About what Chloe said today..." Erin trailed off. Jay rubbed her arm, encouraging her to finish. "I, uh, obviously want to have another baby and I know you really want to, but not now, you know? I just started at my new job and-"

"Hey, Er," He said, grabbing her chin to look at him. "We can wait, it's okay. I want whatever you want. I know we haven't really talked about it. We will wait." He said, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Erin was thankful for how understanding he is. Erin noticed him mention having another baby every once in awhile, but she just put it off.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Rough times are coming, beware ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :) They seriosuly motivate me to write and I really appreciate it**!

Monday came around too quick. Jay was getting a new partner today. He was not excited one bit.

He walked into work, keeping his head down, till he realized his wife's old desk with items on top of it. He scoffed and walked into the other room to get coffee. He ignored the fact that Hank was talking to a new detective in his office. He stormed out with his coffee, sitting down at his desk.

Hank walked out with the new detective. Jay thought she was probably around his age. She was blonde, almost Erin's exact size, blue eyes.

"This is Detective Roberts. She will is our new detective. Halstead, she will be partnered with you," Hank said roughly. She looked at Jay and smiled, extending her hand towards him. He shook it quickly and looked uninterested. The rest of the unit seemed unimpressed, also. They were still bitter.

"Call me Emily," She said smiling sweetly.

"Jay," He said dryly.

Hank briefed the team and then sent Halstead and Roberts out to question a suspect.

On the way, Emily pressed to get to know Jay.

"So, Jay, how long you been working in intelligence?" She asked, as he drove.

"Long enough." He answered, sounding like a jerk.

"Look, I know you are trying to act all tough, but we are partners now and I deserve to be treated with respect." She said firmly.

"You're right. I'm sorry, It's just hard because my last partner-," Jay was interrupted. He had to admit, he felt bad for how he was treating her when she did absolutely nothing. This was Hank's fault, not hers.

"Oh no, did he die?" She asked, with a shocked expression. "The unit wasn't exactly that excited to meet me, I figured something bad happened to your last partner.."

"No, no. She is perfect. She is actually my wife," Jay smiled, thinking about his wife.

"Oh, why is she not your partner anymore?"

"Look, we just met, I don't feel I need to tell you my whole life story." Jay joked.

"Alright, sorry."

Emily spent the rest of the day trying to get information out of him. He wanted nothing but to go home with his wife. He didn't want to be spending his days with another woman, but it's his job...

"Daddy!" Chloe yelled when he went to pick her up from daycare. She hugged his leg and put her arms up for him to hold her.

"Come here baby girl," He said picking her up and kissing her forehead. Chloe snuggled into her dad's chest. She was already really tired, she needed a nap.

When Jay got home, Erin must have got off of work early because she was in the living room relaxing on the couch. Chloe took off running

to Erin.

"Mommy!" She yelled, jumping up on the couch to lay with her. Erin was awoken by Chloe and pulled her close to her chest. They soon cuddled up and fell asleep like that.

Jay sat on the recliner next to them and dozed off also. He woke up to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He got up and went to the back patio, so he didn't wake the girls.

"Halstead." Jay answered.

"Hey, Jay! It's Emily, um, I invited the team to go out for drinks tonight, all on me. I want to get to know you guys. Will you come? Please?" Emily begged.

Jay looked inside at his two precious humans and sighed. He knew he should go but all he wanted to do was spend time with them.

"Look, I wish I could, but I'm busy." Jay lied.

"You're such a liar," Emily scoffed.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I am lying, but I don't want to go out tonight. I just want to spend time with my family."

"Who you still have yet to tell me about.." Emily said, with an annoyed tone. "Please come! Only a couple drinks."

"Ugh, fine." Jay sighed, giving in. If he was planning on still enjoying his job, he might as well make friends with the new detective.

"Yes! I'll see you at 8! I think the bar is called Mollys?"

"Yeah I'll be there.." Jay reluctantly said.

He went back inside to find Erin and Chloe still sound asleep. He bent down and kissed Erin's face all over, waking her up. When she just groaned and moved her face away, he continued kissing her.

"Er, wake up," He whispered, kissing her cheek, then mouth, and finally her neck. That got her to open her eyes.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, with a small smile. She loved being woken up by his lips.

"Is it alright if I go out tonight with the guys? I know it's a Monday and we usually spend our Monday nights relaxing, but my new partner won't leave me alone if I don't go just for a couple drinks..."

"Yes, babe, of course. You don't ever have to ask," She said, looking at him with a confused look. He felt guilty because he wouldn't be spending the rest of the night with her. They already had to spend enough time apart. He just wanted to make sure it was okay with her.

"Okay, I love you. I will be home around 10," He whispered kissing her softly on the lips. He went and got a shower and got ready for Molly's.

When he arrived a little after 8, his unit was already there. They were all listening to Roberts tell a story and were laughing. They looked like they started drinking without Jay.

"Jay!" Adam yelled as he joined them. Adam handed him a beer. Jay nodded him a thanks and sat down next to Kim.

"Hey Jay, where's Erin?" Kim asked, causing everyone to listen to them.

"Uh, nice to see you too Kim." He chuckled, teasing her. She just rolled her eyes. "Erin is at home."

"Why? Why didn't you bring her?" Kim asked defensively.

"Uh, she's with Chloe and, besides, I don't think she would want to have drinks with the person who replaced her.." He said.

Kim just nodded her head, sadly.

"Wait, someone fill me in, who's Chloe and Erin?" Roberts asked, looking for someone to tell her.

"Chloe is Jay's daughter and Erin is Jay's wife," Kevin chimed in.

"Oh, so Erin is the old partner?" She asked.

"Indeed. They were partners for what, five years?" Adam said, looking to Jay for confirmation.

"Six." He said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Wow." Emily said, stunned.

"Yep. Enough about me, do you have a husband?"

"No, but I have a wife." Emily said.

The table all looked around at each other.

"Guys, I'm just kidding. Can't you people take a joke?" She said, laughing at their reactions. "I actually just got divorced. So, I moved to Chicago to get a fresh start."

Before Jay knew it, it was already 12. He was very tipsy, along with some of the others. He didn't realize the time. He told Erin he would be home around 10. He was in for it.

As he said his goodbyes to the team, he called an uber and waited outside of Molly's.

Emily stumbled out of Molly's, drunk. She made her way to Jay and basically fell into his arms. He caught her and held her back up.

"Woah, looks like someone's had a lot to drink." Jay said. Emily moved closer to him and placed her hand on his abs, sliding her fingers up and down his chest.

"What are you d-," He was interrupted by her roughly kissing his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've re-written this like 4 times and decided on this one. I listened to the song 'Dirty Laundry' and 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood because it fit ;) .. I'm truly sorry.**

 _Emily stumbled out of Molly's, drunk. She made her way to Jay and basically fell into his arms. He caught her and held her back up._

 _"Woah, looks like someone's had a lot to drink." Jay said. Emily moved closer to him and placed her hand on his abs, sliding her fingers up and down his chest._

 _he_

 _"What are you d-," He was interrupted by her roughly kissing his lips._

Emily threw herself at him and slung her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest. He kissed her back roughly, consumed by the alcohol. Her hand drunkenly traveled to cup him through his jeans. He grunted and pulled her tight against him. Jay then came back to reality, this wasn't his wife. He pushed her off harshly and, thankfully, his uber pulled up. He didn't look back.

The whole ride, Jay sat in the car thinking about what he was going to do. Guilt. That's all he felt. Erin would be crushed if she knew he didn't pull back right away. He didn't know why he kept kissing her, he was shocked. He was also under the influence and she was drunk. That was no excuse though, for being unfaithful.

He arrived home. He didn't know how to tell Erin. She was usually understanding about most things, but this, no way.

He unlocked the front door and walked inside, it was dark. He turned on a light to find Erin sitting at the kitchen counter. She recognized right away something was up. She knew him.

He stumbled inside, keeping his head down.

"You're late, did you have a fun time?" Erin asked.

"Uh, yeah... What are you doing still up?"

"I can't sleep without you, you know that." Erin said, her expression softening. Whatever was up with him, she was just going to let it go. She walked closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Unknown to Erin, a woman had her arms around her husband the way hers were now.

Jay was hesitant at first, debating whether right now was a good time to tell her or not. She smiled at him, sensing his hesitant.

He was distracted when she kissed his lips softly. Erin was unaware that another woman had her lips there, also, and he had kissed the other woman back. She was going to be heartbroken.

He didn't kiss Erin back. Instead, he broke the kiss bye stepping away and murmuring 'goodnight'.

Erin didn't know why he was acting so weird but she was going to find out, eventually. They told each other everything.

Soon they both made their ways to their bedroom and went to bed. Jay faced away from Erin. She felt her heart break a little.

Deciding that it was probably just the alcohol, Erin wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder. She soon fell asleep. This was only the beginning.

But Jay, he stayed awake for hours. His thoughts keeping him from falling asleep. He absentmindedly rubbed up and down Erin's arm that was draped around him. She was his wife, she would forgive him. Jay just didn't want to hurt her or make her think she wasn't enough, because she was more than enough. He thought he didn't deserve her.

The next morning Erin woke up to an empty bed. She turned her body to her nightstand in search of her phone. She found a small blue sticky note.

 _Went to work early. Need to finish something. See you after work_.

Erin inspected the note. She was confused when there was no 'I love you' or 'babe' found on the note like his usual notes.

She shook the thought and gathered her and his clothes from the bathroom to do laundry.

As she was placing each item of clothing into the washer, she noticed something strange. A smell of perfume. Not Erin's perfume smell either.

The smell was stronger when she picked up Jay's shirt and smelled it. He heart dropped.

Why was another woman's perfume all over _her_ husbands shirt?

A bunch of thoughts went through her mind. One stuck with her though, because she trusted Jay and knew nothing happened. She assumed it was just Kim's scent because she was too drunk and Jay held her up or something. Erin prayed that was the situation.

Meanwhile, Jay stood in the looker room. His head in his hands. He texted Emily and told her to meet him early.

Earlier, Jay couldn't find the courage to tell Erin. He decided leaving and clearing his head would give him a fresh mind. He kissed her forehead and left the note for her to find when she woke up.

Emily walked in, hungover. She gave Jay a smile and sat next to him on the bench.

"What's up? Why did you have me come in so early?" Emily asked.

Jay looked at her with a depressed look. He had bags under his eyes.

"Roberts.. about last night.."

"I had a great time with the team.. From what I remember.. When did you end up leaving?" She asked, looking at him with a confused look.

"Uh.. You don't remember me leaving?" Jay asked.

"No... Should I?"

"Um, no. Never mind." Jay said, standing up and walking out. He went to his car and sat in it. Soon anger filled him, how could he be this stupid? He slammed his fists on the steering wheel.

The only thing that worked out was that Emily didn't remember. Maybe he could get away with not telling her and they could go back to normal. He still has to tell Erin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: Jay's new partner Emily kissed him and he didn't pull back. Meanwhile, he has to think of a way to tell Erin. Erin is suspicious.**

Erin had a slow day at work. Chloe was a fussy little toddler this morning and gave Erin a terrible headache. Usually Jay was there to calm Chloe down, but he went to work early.

Her day was going by terribly slow. The case her unit was working on had no leads and she just wanted the day to be over.

Erin was also distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about how weird Jay was acting last night. In all the years they have been together, they always opened up to each other when something was wrong. She thought about maybe it being her fault. He didn't even kiss her goodnight or cuddle with her like they regularly do. Erin doubted herself and blamed all of it on her. She thought maybe he had enough. All these thoughts were eating her alive.

On her lunch, she decided to go to the district and talk to him and find out what was going on.

On her way in, she ran into Kim. Kim squealed and hugged her tight.

"Hey Kim, is Jay here?" Erin asked, pulling away from the hug. Kim could see the worry in her face.

"Uh, no.. The guys left for lunch a little bit ago.. I assumed he was going to go see you? We missed you last night! Although I didn't stay long, had to take a drunk Adam home..." Kim said. So it wasn't Kim's perfume on Jay's clothes, Erin thought.

"I need to talk to him, how long do you think he will be?"

"He should be back soon. I will buzz you upstairs and you can wait for him, if you want?" Kim asked.

Erin nodded and Kim buzzed her in. As she walked upstairs to the bullpen, it was strangely quiet. She was expecting loud yelling and sarcastic jokes to be thrown at her. Instead, all she saw was a woman sitting at her old desk. Even Hank wasn't in his office. Kim walked back to the locker room leaving her alone with this woman.

Emily looked up when she heard footsteps. Emily took in the 5'4 brunette who was very intimidating and also very beautiful. She had some idea who this woman was.

"Oh, hi!" She said smiling cheerfully.

"Hi.. Um, where is everyone?" Erin asked.

"The guys decided to have a guys lunch.. Um, it's a slow day. Could use one of those after such a crazy night last night.." Emily said, grinning ear to ear.

Erin nodded, confused.

"Uh, you must be Erin, am I correct?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Emily Roberts.. I'm Jay's partner." She extended her arm to shake Erin's. Erin shook her hand and gave her a small, fake smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Erin said. "Um, I'm just gonna wait for Jay, hopefully he won't be long."

Emily nodded and Erin walked over to Jay's desk to take a seat. Emily looked her over really taking in the jealousy she had for Erin. Erin was fit and was absolutely stunning in a pantsuit. Emily was jealous that she had Jay and such a perfect life, as it seemed. The jealousy became overbearing that she had to burst Erin's bubble. Emily wanted Jay and after last night, she thought he wanted her too. She was going to break the news so he didn't have to.

"Erin, I need to tell you something." Emily blurted out. Erin looked up and nodded. Oh no, she thought.

"Last night, uh, I don't know how to tell you this but, Jay and I kissed.." Emily confessed. Erin sat there shocked. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Jay kissed another woman.

"We kissed and it escalated quickly to the point where I forced him off me.." Emily lied, Erin ran her hand over her face.

"I'm sorry Erin, I just thought you should know. Jay barely talked about being married or I would have broke it off right away."

Just as Erin went to say something, she heard laughing coming from the stairs. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and got up to leave.

The guys were too busy in their conversation to notice her run down the stairs past them. Jay was behind them and as she was making her way out of the precinct, she ran into him. He grabbed her and put his arms around her. He noticed her eyes were red and she had tears in them.

"Erin! What's wrong?" Jay said. Erin looked him into the eyes and shoved him away from her. He stumbled back a little and Erin ran outside to her car.

He ran after her and blocked her from getting into her car.

"How could you? After everything we have been through! You fucking kissed another woman!" Erin yelled, she was filled with anger instead of hurt.

"Erin, what are you talking about?! She kissed me!" Jay yelled back.

"Get out of my way!" Erin said sternly.

"No! Babe, talk to me. What did she tell you?"

"Nothing I already didn't suspect. I have to go." Erin yelled, pushing Jay aside so she could get into her car. She got into her car and wiped the tear that was falling down her face. Jay felt his world come crashing down. Erin was the most important person, besides Chloe, in his life. He hated seeing her so hurt. He knocked on the window trying to get her to answer, but she started the car and sped away. Erin had never felt pain like she was feeling now. She needed to be alone, at home. She called into her work and told them she needed to take a personal day the rest of the day.

Jay was left in a panic. This wasn't how she was supposed to find out. He should have told her sooner.

He stormed upstairs and went straight to Emily's desk.

"What the hell did you tell my wife?!" Jay yelled, causing everyones attention.

Emily gave a shocked face that was totally fake.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Stop! You told her I kissed you? You know that's not what happened! I pushed you off!" The whole unit gasped, shocked that Emily and Jay kissed. Jay was the most loyal husband.

"I don't think you remember correctly, Jay.."

"Oh stop it, I would never cheat on my wife! I have to go fix this.." He stormed off, grabbing his keys and phone. He texted Hank and let him know he was taking a personal day.

He drove to Erin's work and found her car wasn't there, so he drove back home. When he pulled up to the house, he found her car. She was here. His heart was beating fast.

He went inside and looked for Erin. When he went up the stairs, their bedroom door was locked and he could hear her crying. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. He caused this. The last thing he wants to do in life is hurt Erin. She is his everything. She is his forever. And he may have just screwed that up.

He knocked on the door and tried to open it over and over. She didn't answer, just continued sobbing.

"Erin Kathleen Halstead, open this door, please! I need to explain... Please just hear me out." He begged. He waited a minute but she still didn't respond.

"Alright, looks like I'm just going to do this out here with a door between us." He sighed, thinking of the right way to tell her what happened.

"Erin, you know me. I would never, ever, cheat on you. Last night, I had too much to drink and so did Emily and she kissed me. I didn't pull back right away because I was drunk and stupid. I pushed her off and left. You have to trust me, I did not kiss her, she kissed me. Babe, I would never sacrifice our marriage. I love you so damn much." His voice was cracking by the end and, to his surprise, she opened the door.

She looked so hurt and angry, he couldn't blame her. He face was red from crying.

"I believe you. But, the fact that you didn't tell me... I knew something was wrong last night and you should have told me right away." She said, voice filled with anger. He went to touch her but she stepped back. She had to keep her guard up. He wasn't getting out of this so easy.

"Er, I didn't know how to tell you without you jumping to conclusions."

"Drunk or not, you still kissed her back and that hurts, real bad. We agreed to never keep things from each other and you broke that promise," Erin whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it. I need time to think about this. I have to go get Chloe.."

"I can get her." Jay said, trying to make things easier for her.

"No, Jay. I'm staying at Hank's tonight." She said, moving past him to get Chloe clothes for Hank's.

"Erin, don't do this! I'm sorry, I love you.."

"It's just for one night.. I need space, to think... Away from you."

"Never walk away. That's in our vows, Erin. When things get tough we talk it through."

"Yeah, well not cheating wasn't in our vows because we knew we wouldn't cheat but look where we are." Erin said dryly, storming past him and leaving.


End file.
